With the development of terminal technology, a flexible display screen has appeared. The flexible display screen is widely used due to its ability to be bended and deformed.
In the related art, a foldable display screen is a main application of the flexible display screen. When a user wants to use a larger display screen, the user can manually expand the screen, when the user wants to use the normal display screen, the user can manually fold back the expanded screen.
However, the expanding and folding of the display screen in the related art may require manual operation by a user, which may result in inconvenience.